Wrestlemania 23 Accident
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: What if Jeff’s leg drop at WM23, went wrong? Lots of Hurt!Jeff. Also a Jeff/Amy romance fic.
1. Accident

What if Jeff's leg drop at WM23, went wrong?

Chapter 1: Accident

The crowd screamed wildly as Jeff put up a large twenty foot ladder, right under the briefcase. He was gonna win this match.

On the outside, edge was unconscious. Matt walked over to him and placed him on a ladder that was supported by the ring apron and the rail guard. He yelled to Jeff who turned around. He signalled to edge. Jeff grabbed the ladder and placed it at the edge of the ring and started to climb.

"What the hell are you doing? Win the damn match kid". JBL yelled.

"Looks like Jeff and his brother matt have something in mind". Michael Cole replied.

"Something in mind. That kid is contemplating suicide". JBL said, angrily.

Jeff reached the top of the ladder and faced the crowd. He lifted up the hardyz gunz and jumped, performing a twenty foot fall leg drop onto edge. But as soon as Jeff hit Edge and the ladder, he knew something was wrong. Pain seared through him and a sickening crack was heard. The ladder broke with his weight and edge lay there like he was supposed to, in kayfabe hurt. He would be ok. Jeff however fell to the floor and blacked out.

Matt stared at the wreckage smiling inwardly. This was how it was supposed to be. He ran to Jeff on cue checking him. "Jeff". Matt said quietly. He waited for the small 'k' that Jeff was supposed to say to him to tell him he was alright. There wasn't one.

Carrying on with the script matt climbed into the ring as the ref checked both men and then signalled to the entrance area for backboards and stretchers, like he should do. It was all planned, but no one knew that something had gone wrong. Except Jeff, who was currently in an unconscious state.

Matt stared at Jeff waiting for the second signal. Jeff was supposed to get up and then fall back down again. Signalling to matt that he was ok, but making it look like he wasn't. It never came. Knowing something was wrong matt rushed out of the ring to his brother's side.

"It looks like a human car wreck". Michael said.

"Damn that Jeff Hardy. Damn him to hell". JBL said venomously.

"Backboards and stretchers being brought out". Michael said.

"Look at what he's done to Edge". JBL angrily said as the loaded Edge onto the backboard and stretcher.

"I think someone should get a stretcher for Jeff Hardy. He hasn't moved either".

The EMT's circled Jeff as the also knew what should happen. One by one they realised that the move had gone wrong and put Jeff on a backboard and stretcher aswell.

"It's like a massacre". Michael said.

Matt followed as the EMT's brought the two men to the back. As soon as they got into gorilla, Adam opened his eyes.

"Man that hurt". He said. "But I'm ok". He removed himself from the backboard and stretcher with the help of an EMT. He looked over at the still unconscious, not moving Jeff. He rushed over to his friend. "What the hell happened!" he demanded.

"We don't know". Matt said. "I think something went wrong".

Adam looked at them all. "Don't just stand there, someone call an ambulance.

Half an hour later, Jeff had been loaded into an ambulance and brought to hospital. Matt and Adam were waiting for the results. A doctor approached them. "Mr Hardy. Mr Copeland. We have the results". She said in a sad tone. This caused matt and Adam to stand.

"What's wrong". Matt said.

Sigh. "Your brother sustained multiple fractures in the ribs, leg and skull. But, the impact of the fall broke his spinal cord. I'm sorry but your brother is paralysed from the waist down. He may be able to regain his mobility but it will be a long and gruelling process".

A tear fell down matt's face.

"Thank you doctor". He whispered.

Adam comforted his friend. "Don't worry. He'll be ok".

Matt smiled slightly. "Yeah".

"Come on let's go and see Jeff". Adam suggested.

"Yeah". Matt replied as he and Adam stood up making their way to Jeff's room.


	2. Rehab

What if Jeff's leg drop at WM23, went wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Vince McMahon does. Sorry I didn't put it in chapter 1.

Thanks to 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram' who reviewed this, and everyone who read it. I am glad that Jeff was ok too. I'm glad this didn't happen, but it's just an idea I came up with.

Chapter 2: Rehab

"Jeff". Matt said quietly as he and Adam entered the room.

"Hey". Jeff replied in a hushed tone.

"Are you ok dude?" Adam said.

"As much as I can be". Jeff replied still quiet.

"Don't worry Jeff. You'll be wrestling in no time". Matt said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jeff smiled sadly. "Not this time dude".

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Encase you didn't notice, Matt. I'm kind of paralysed. I can't walk. Let alone wrestle" Jeff replied.

"Yeah. But she said it'd be really hard and. I just don't know if I can do it" Jeff replied. Matt could tell he was serious.

"You gotta be kidding me, Jeff" he yelled slightly. "You're the rainbow haired warrior. The charismatic enigma. The high flying hardy. Are you saying your just gonna give that up".

"That's what I'm saying, Matt" Jeff replied. He looked defeated and tired.

"Come on, Jeff. Just try it. Think about all those fans that will miss you brightening up their Monday night". Matt said.

Jeff thought about the millions of fans that loved him. That he loved.

"Alright. I'll try it". Jeff gave it.

"Yes!" Matt yelled.

Adam chuckled at the two brothers.

"I'll go get the doctor" Matt said running out of the room.

Jeff chuckled along with Adam.

Matt ran to the reception.

"Can I have Jeff Hardy's doctor please?" He asked.

The receptionist looked confused.

"I didn't get her name before" Matt explained.

The receptionist looked at her computer then back at Matt.

"Dr Harrison is coming". She told him.

"Thanks" Replied Matt.

Sure enough, 5 minutes later, Dr Harrison arrived.

"Mr Hardy" She said "What can I do for you?"

"Just Matt, please. I just wanted to tell you that Jeff is willing to start the treatment" Matt replied.

"Ok" she told him "We will start tomorrow".

The next morning, Dr Harrison entered Jeff's room to get him up for his surgery to repair his spine.

Matt and Adam sat in the waiting room and were relieved when they found out that the surgery had gone fine.

They then went to visit Jeff in his room.

"Hey" Matt said coming into the room, when he saw Jeff was awake. "How are you?"

"I'm alright" Jeff said quietly.

"Are you still ok to go on with this?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I can't disappoint my fans right?" Jeff laughed.

We all laughed.

A week later, Jeff was going to his first rehab session.

Dr Harrison first told Jeff just to move his waist, well, the lowest he could go, in a clockwise position, then anti clockwise, to get the muscles moving and blood pumping. She then took hold of his feet and started to move his legs up and down to try and get the affected area working again. After that they moved onto the mats to try bending exercises. They worked for about an hour and then Jeff went back to his room.

Lying in his bed, Jeff exhaled. He never knew it would be so hard.

'I hope it's worth it' Jeff thought.

He then thought of all the fans he would miss if he didn't do this.

He sighed.

'It will be worth it'.

AN – If the exercises are wrong. I'm sorry. I'm not a doctor so I don't know the exercises that you would do.

Please review 

HardyGirl2K8


	3. Back in action

Hey. I changed my mind. This story is not over yet, cuz I got another idea!

Also, thanks again to 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram' for reviewing and thanks to 'Zadok' for reviewing. And thanks to everyone who read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Vince McMahon does.

Chapter 3: Back in action.

3 months later and it's time for the four team ladder match for the WWE Tag Championships.

'Hey You' played and the reigning tag champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick, came out. The crowd screamed.

"Introducing first, from Austin, Texas and Olympia, Washington, weighing in at a combined weight of 385 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, Paul London and Brian Kendrick!" Lillian announced.

"And it's time for the Reigning Tag Champs to defend their titles" JR said.

William Regal's music then plays and the crowd boo's.

Regal and Dave Taylor appear and begin to make their way to the ring.

"Next, from Blackpool, England and Yorkshire, England, weighing in at a combined weight of 490 pounds, William Regal and Dave Taylor" Lillian announced.

Regal and Taylor entered the ring, just as 'paparazzi' played.

The crowd was of mixed emotions, as MNM made their way out. Some cheered and some booed, but MNM didn't take any notice as they strolled down their red carpet that was placed out.

"Making their way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at a combined weight of 439 pounds, being accompanied by Melina, Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro. MNM!" Lillian announced.

"Melina!" King yelled. "Look at those puppies!"

JR laughed.

"Come on. Who's the fourth team?" JR said anxiously.

Suddenly, the hardyz music plays. The crowd screams wildly.

"What!" King yelled.

"I thought Jeff Hardy was paralysed". JR said as Matt and Jeff make their way to the ring, seeing that Jeff was perfectly fine.

"Well looks like he isn't". King replied.

"And making their way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at a combined weight of 461 pounds, Matt and Jeff. The hardy boyz". Lillian announced.

The bell rang and the match got underway. It was back and forth a lot and it didn't seem like anyone was going to win, even though Jeff did a Swanton off the ladder onto Johnny Nitro, until Matt and London were on the ladders beating the hell out of each other with punches and Matt was able to push London off and grab the titles.

The bell rings.

"Oh my god! The hardyz win the titles!" JR yelled.

"What a win for the returning Jeff Hardy!" King replied, also shouting.

"What a win for both of them!" JR corrected.

"Here are your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions, the hardy boyz!" Lillian announced as Jeff and Matt made their way up the ramp the tag belts in their hands.

Jeff turned and addressed the bewildered fans and commentators.

"Now I know your all wondering. 'What the hell is Jeff Hardy doing here? I thought he was paralysed'. Truth is, after my accident during Wrestlemania twenty three, I was paralysed. From the waist down meaning I couldn't walk. Now I got told it wasn't a bad break and I could regain my mobility, but, it'd be really hard and painful. I didn't think I could do it. At first I wasn't too sure. But then I thought about all you great fans and how much I love the WWE and that gave me the strength and I started this course. Now there were days when I felt I couldn't hold out and there wasn't much left in the tank. But desire means never quit. So I carried on and sure enough I regained my mobility". A cheer erupted from the crowd. "But now you're wondering. If it was so hard to get my mobility back, then why the hell did I just do a Swanton from a twenty foot ladder? The thing is your body is one of the most wonderful things you will ever own. Even though you can't control everything. You can always control something. Your body...use it...amuse it...cause one day...your gonna lose it. So no matter how much pain your body goes through, you can't just stop your life. I'd rather die young and be happy than die old but be depressed. So I'm gonna carry on risking my life every week, and if I end up dying. Well, I'd never regret it". Jeff explained to them and then headed backstage with his brother.

The crowd cheered, all happy to see the High Flying Hardy back in action.

"Looks like Jeff Hardy is back in action!" JR yelled.

I know that in the actual ladder match, London got the titles but, hey, this is fanfiction, anything is possible.

Please review 

HardyGirl2K8


	4. Pain

WM23 Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Vince McMahon does.

Thanks to 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram' and 'Zadok' for their reviews. Love you guys!

Chapter 4: Pain

2 months after winning the Tag Titles.

Jeff's POV

"Ahhh!" I yell.

I touch the skin on my lower back and wonder why it hurts so much these days. It's not even the skin that hurts. It's inside. My spine.

I look in the mirror and touch the scar that has formed on my back. Reminding me of how I almost lost my mobility.

Reminding me of the pain.

I remove my hand and attempt to sit on the bed. I yell out as a white hot pain sparks through my back.

"Matt" I whisper. If only Matt was here. I need my brother at the moment.

Unfortunately, he's out of action due to a leg injury. I'm all alone.

I pick up my phone. Speed dial 2. It rings. I put it down quickly as soon as I hear Matt pick up.

I can't do it. It'd only worry him.

I'll be ok. It may just take a while for my back to be like it use to be.

I think though. It didn't hurt when I first came back. 2 months ago.

Maybe I just pushed myself to hard.

Something in the back of my mind worries me though.

Maybe I should get it checked out.

I pick up my phone again, but instead of hitting speed dial 2, I phone the hospital. Make an appointment. Get my back checked out. Make sure it's ok.

Matt. I think of my brother again.

I should tell him.

I'll tell him tomorrow. If I go to the doctors and somethings wrong. I'll call him.

Maybe take a few days off. Go back to Cameron.

Only if something is wrong though.

I hope to god there isn't. I've been through too much pain already.

Ignoring the burning pain in my back, I lye down on the bed and let sleep wash over me.

The next morning, I wake up at 9am. My appointment is at 10. I get changed and decide to go for some breakfast.

The pain is still burning in my back.

White hot.

Like someone took a burning poker and jammed it in my back.

At least I got a few hours sleep.

I finish my breakfast. 9:40.

I get up and stop, falling back in my chair as my leg goes numb.

I attempt to move it.

Nothing.

I feel sweat drip down my forehead.

5 seconds. Still nothing.

Suddenly it moves and I kick the underside of the table. Not expecting it.

I ignore the looks from other people. Happy that my leg is moving.

Maybe a nerve was trapped or something. It'll be ok.

On my way to the lobby, I bump into Adam.

He smiles and then frowns as he notices something wrong.

"What's up" He says in a slightly stern tone. I sigh. He knows something is up.

He looks at me confused. I sigh again.

Should I tell him?

Maybe I should. He was there all the way through my treatment.

Yeah but, so was Matt.

Yeah, but Matt's not here now.

"I don't know". I say to him. "It's nothing yet. My backs just been. A little sore. I'm just checking everything's ok".

"Ok". He says and guides me outside. He hails a taxi and I get in. he gets in too.

"What are you doing?" I ask him confused.

"Making sure your ok". He says.

I look at him and smile. Matt may not be here. But at least I've got some support.

We arrive at the hospital and I am taken into the examining room. Adam says he will wait outside.

I sit up on the bed as the doctor walks over to me.

"Ok Jeff. What seems to be going on?" She asks.

"I broke my back 2 months ago". I tell her. "It wasn't too bad, so they were able to fix it. But the past few weeks, I've been getting a really bad pain, white hot pain where the scar is".

"Ok. Lie down". She replies.

I do.

She feels the area, and I gasp. It hurts so badly.

She acknowledges the pain and then takes me to get an x-ray.

I go sit with Adam while I wait for the results.

After 20 minutes, she comes back.

She calls us into her office.

"Well Jeff". She says. "You'll be happy to know, that your back is fine. The place where your spine broke is still connected. I think you may just be pushing yourself a bit too hard".

I laugh. Maybe I should take a few less bumps.

Then I remember the pain.

"How come I've been in a lot of pain then?" I ask.

"Well. When we looked at the x-ray we found what looks to be a broken rib. But it seems to have broken at the back. We think it may just have been rubbing on the area where your spine had been damaged. Like I said. You just need to take it easy, stop pushing yourself. You'll be back to your old self soon. Just let it happen gradually". She replied.

"Ok". I said. "Thank you doctor".

Then me and Adam left.

I smiled.

See. I had nothing to worry about.

Please review 

HardyGirl2K8


	5. Summerslam

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me.

Thanks to 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram' for your review. You are awesome chica!

Chapter 5: Summer Slam.

For the next 6 weeks leading up to Summer Slam, Jeff took it easy.

He now sat on the bench in his locker room pulling his arm stockings up.

He had still been feeling pain in his back but decided that it was because the rib hadn't healed. Probably because he hadn't stopped wrestling. But Vince had said he could have some time off after Summer Slam, so Jeff was now getting ready for his match with Matt. They were defending their Tag Titles against MNM in a Ladder Match, who were still sore from loosing at Wrestlemania. Their and the Hardyz feud had been going on for weeks now.

Once Jeff was ready, he met up with Matt at gorilla.

In the arena, 'paparazzi' was just starting to play.

The crowd booed as MNM walked out.

Camera's flashing; they looked like they were pop stars or something.

Suddenly boo's turned into large cheers as 'No More Words' played and Matt and Jeff came out.

The crowd screamed and showed their support for the Hardy Boyz as they walked down the ramp.

Matt and Jeff made their way down the ramp slapping hands with a few fans and then proceeded to walk under the ladder, like they usually do.

They got into the ring, and the bell rang.

All four men immediately got out of the ring and grabbed a ladder.

Matt and Jeff, Because of their experience, were able to get their ladder in first and attack Mercury and Nitro with it.

Matt and Jeff pinned Mercury and Nitro in the corner with the ladder and then Jeff ran up the ladder doing 'Poetry in Motion'.

Jeff's POV

We placed the ladder against them and I did 'Poetry in Motion'.

A pain shot up my back and I gasped lightly.

I decided to ignore it and carry on with the match.

Mercury and Nitro hit us with a few good moves but we always fought back.

Mercury placed a ladder in the corner and about a minute later I did 'Whisper in the Wind'.

Another pain shot up my back.

This time worse.

I gasped and stood still for a moment. Long enough for Nitro to hit me in the back with the ladder.

An even worse pain shot up my back.

I fell.

The crowd gasped; stood in their seats.

I didn't move.

Tried to move my leg.

It moved, but I was in so much pain.

Matt tried to get to me; held back by Nitro and Mercury.

Finally, I got up; clutching my back in pain.

We managed to beat them down again.

Matt placed Nitro in between two sides of the ladder. Looked at me. Telling me to finish.

Mercury on the outside; unconscious.

I sighed quietly. Always me to take the large bumps.

I climbed the turnbuckle. Ignoring the pain in my back.

The crowd rose; anticipation building. The screams getting louder.

The excitement got to its peak as I reached the top turn buckle.

I stood. Flashing the Hardy Gunz. Jumped.

The pain didn't allow me to jump as far.

Fell onto the ladder at an awequard angle.

My lower back smashing into the edge of the ladder.

I screamed. The pain; enormous. Not stopping.

I didn't move.

Mike Chiota, the referee came over. Signalled to stop the match.

The bell rang.

He signalled to the entrance area, for backboards and stretchers. Medics. Help.

The pain so much. I blacked out.

Matt's pov.

I saw my little brother fall. Land and scream in pain.

Maybe he's selling the bump.

I tell myself he's ok.

Then Mike signals for medics.

I ran.

Ran to my little brother's side.

I saw his eyes flicker and then close.

"Jeff!" I yelled. God, let him be ok.

As the medics tended to Jeff, Mike held me back. Whispering words of comfort 'he'll be ok'. It didn't work.

They load Jeff onto a back board then a stretcher. A collar round his neck.

They don't know what's wrong.

Need to be careful.

I follow them up the ramp.

Mercury and Nitro wondering what's going on. Who won?

I don't care about the titles at the moment. They can have them. As long as my baby brother's ok.

They get him to the back. Call for an ambulance.

It arrives 10 minutes later. Jeff. Still not awake.

They load him in. I sit next to him. Holding his hand. My words of comfort.

Suddenly, his eyes flicker. Slowly. Open.

"Jeff" I whisper.

"Hey" He whispers back. But I can tell he's in pain.

I'm about to ask if he's ok. A medic beats me to it.

"Mr Hardy. Can you tell me where it hurts?" he asks.

"M…my…my back" Jeff manages to say. I gasp.

"Sir are you ok" one of the medics asks me. No. but I manage to answer.

"His back. He…um…he broke it…2 months ago. They managed to fix it". I say "I don't know if that helps" I shrug.

"Thank you" she says and writes it down on her chart.

We get to the hospital.

Take Jeff into an examining room.

I sit and wait. Praying Jeff is ok.

I know I'm mean. Poor Jeffro. Don't worry. You find out what's wrong next chapter. Should have it up by tonight, but it may be tomorrow.

Please review 

HardyGirl2K8


	6. What!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Vince McMahon does.

Thank you to 'DRUMMER512' and 'HBKJHardy' and 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram' for their reviews.

Ch6: What?!

"Mr Hardy"

Matt jumped at the noise.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We have the results"

Matt stood.

"I'm sorry to say that your brother's back has been fractured. We can repair it with surgery, and then we suggest he take it easy. We feel that the repairs made to your brother's spine were undone because of the high risks he takes with his wrestling".

"Can I see him" The doctor looked uncomfortable "What's wrong?"

"Your brother has fallen into a high level state of unconsciousness. A coma. You can see him, but he won't be able to hear you".

Matt nodded. "Thank you" and headed to Jeff's room.

Matt's POV

My heart breaks as she tells me the news about Jeff.

I nod and whisper 'thanks'. Then I head to Jeff's room.

I gasp.

Jeff's hooked up to all sorts of machines. Breathing machines. Heart monitors.

His face pale.

I take his hand and place it in mine. It's so cold.

I'd never seen my baby brother so still. Always the one to go rushing off.

A tear falls down my cheek.

I sit down next to him and stroke his hair.

Beeping fills the air, but as I look at him and think of our lives, it all fades into the distance.

_Flashback__s_

_I stared at JR. He wanted us. A Developmental contract for three years._

"_Sure" I said._

"_Cool. I'll give you guys a call"_

_I grinned at Jeff and he grinned back._

………………………………………………………………………………

_Our theme music played and I grinned at Jeff as we headed out._

"_Introducing first. From Cameron north Carolina. Weighing in at a combined weight of 435 pounds. The Hardy Boyz!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

"_Here are your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions. Matt and Jeff. The Hardy Boyz!"_

………………………………………………………………………………

"_You ready?" I said to Jeff as we prepared to go out for our first ladder match._

"_Yeah" He grinned._

………………………………………………………………………………

_I saw my little brother fall. Land and scream in pain._

_Maybe he's selling the bump._

_I tell myself he's ok._

_Then Mike signals for medics. _

_I ran._

_Ran to my little brother's side._

_I saw his eyes flicker and then close._

"_Jeff!" I yelled. God, let him be ok._

_End Flashbacks_

The last one brought tears to my eyes.

The point in our lives that lead to this moment.

That led to Jeff being in the state he's in.

I smile.

"It'll be ok, little bro"

So lost in my own thought, I don't even hear the door open.

I hear an oh so familiar and comforting voice.

"Matt?"

I turn around.

"Amy?"

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


	7. Amy?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Vince McMahon does. I wish I owned Jeff Hardy (Sniff) Oh well.

Thanks to 'Kelsiieex', 'DRUMMER512' and 'ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram' for your reviews, and thank you to everyone who read the story.

Chapter 7: Amy?

Amy's POV

"_Matt?"_

_He turns around._

"_Amy?"_

"Hey" I say. I don't know what else to say. I haven't seen him in a year. I felt very awkward.

Suddenly, he scooped me up in his big arms and squeezed tight. The awkwardness faded away.

"Matt. I can't breathe" I laughed. He let go.

"Sorry" He laughed. "So? What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard about Jeff. I needed to see if he was ok. And I thought you may need some support" I said, sincerely.

"Thanks" He replied and I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Hey don't cry" I said, wiping away the tear.

"Thanks Amy" He replied.

"No problem. What are friends for?" I laughed. Then I turned serious and looked at the bed behind Matt.

The lifeless looking body of one of my best friends.

The lifeless looking body of Jeff Hardy.

"Is he ok?" I ask.

"His back is fractured. They say they can repair it with surgery, but that's if he wakes up". Matt's face saddened as he said each word.

"He will wake up" I assured him.

"Yeah" Matt whispered.

I hugged him tight. "He'll be ok" I whispered, for Matt, but also for me.

"Come on. You need some food and some coffee". I said.

"I can't leave Jeff" He whispered.

I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Go. I'll stay" I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied. "Go".

"Thanks" He said and walked out the door.

I sat next to Jeff and put his hand in mine.

I looked at his pale face and remembered the last time I saw him. The day I left.

_Flashback_

"_I have to go, Jeff" I had said, packing my stuff._

"_Why?" Jeff said in a whiny kiddie voice._

"_Because my band's going on tour"_

"_I won't let you" He said grabbing my waist._

"_You have no choice Miss Dumas" He said and through me onto the bed, tickling me._

"_Jeff….Stop" I laughed._

"_You must surrender" He replied in an alien voice and tickled me harder._

"_I surr…en...der" I laughed._

_He stopped, my smile faded. "I still have to go Jeff"._

_End flashback_

I hated that day. I wanted to go on tour, but I didn't want to leave Jeff.

Truth was.

I loved him.

With all my heart and soul I loved him.

But I doubted he felt the same way.

I brushed my fingers over his cheek.

He was so cold.

My hand ran up to his multi coloured hair.

Flashback

"Jeff! I'm back! And I brought you some……Skittles" I trailed off at the end when I saw what was in front of me.

Jeff. In the same way that I left him…except…his hair was now streaked 5 colours. Red, Purple, Orange, Yellow and Green.

"Jeff. What did you do?"

"Well. I couldn't decide on a hair colour. And I was just finishing a packet of skittles, when I got my idea. Now I'm skittle man!" He said. I could tell he was hyper.

I laughed.

End flashback

I laughed to myself. That was the day Skittlez or Rainbow, was born.

I looked at him, my face saddened.

He didn't look all happy like he used to.

His eyes sagged and looked broken.

Tubes, wires and machines surrounding him.

Tears fell down my face.

I touch his cheek.

Suddenly, his eyes snap open.

He coughs and splutters.

Breathing heavily. Like he's chocking.

His eyes show pain.

I come back to my senses.

I smash my hand into the call button.

"Help!"

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


	8. Confessions

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE. Not me.

Thanks to 'Kelsiieex' 'Zadok' 'Inday' and 'DRUMMER512' for your reviews. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 8: Confessions.

_Previously_

_Suddenly, his eyes snap open._

_He coughs and splutters._

_Breathing heavily. Like he's choking._

_His eyes show pain._

_I come back to my senses._

_I smash my hand into the call button._

"_Help!"_

Amy's POV

I scream.

Doctors run in.

One pulls me away from Jeff.

I yell that I need to be with him

They say it's best if I didn't.

I heard them yell things then I heard no more.

The sound of Jeff in pain made me pass out.

I wake up some time later.

I open my eyes to see Matt.

"Hey" I whisper.

"You ok" He says.

"Yeah". I reply and then remember why I passed out. "Jeff! Is he ok?!"

Matt sighs. "I don't know. I came back to find a load of doctors in Jeff's room and you unconscious. What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was talking to him and the next, his eyes snapped open. He was in pain and looked like he was choking" I replied.

A doctor approached us.

"You're with Jeff Hardy?" He asked.

"Yes" We answered simultaneously. We wanted to know what was up with Jeff.

"What's up with him?" Matt asked.

"Nothing" The doctor answered to our relief. "When he woke up, he didn't know the breathing tube was down his throat. He just panicked".

"That's good" I said.

"You can see him if you want" He said and left.

We went in.

"Hey bro" Matt said.

"Hey Jeffie" I said.

"Hey guys" He said. His voice just higher than a whisper.

"How are you Jeff" I said.

"I'm ok I guess" He replied.

"You want anything Jeff" Matt asked.

"Water" Jeff replied.

"Ok" Matt said and left.

I walked to Jeff's bed.

"Hey. You gave us quite a scare" I said and a tear fell down my cheek.

He wiped it away and said "Sorry"

"Don't be" I replied. "I was so worried I was going to lose you"

"You were" He said.

"Yeah" Here goes "I love you Jeff"

Deep breath

"I love you too" He replied.

"You do" I asked, shocked he felt the same way.

"Yeah. Ever since the day I met you Amy. I love you so much. With all my heart and soul, I love you". He replied with a big grin on his face.

"I love you so much too Jeff!" I yelled.

He cupped my cheek and brought my face to him.

Our faces touched and we softly kissed.

Please Review 

HardyGirl2K8


	9. Complications

AN – Sorry for the long wait, I've had total writes block. Plus, my muse went on holiday. Not to mention all my exams coming up.

I'm off for 2 weeks now so hopefully I'll update more, but I still have lots of work to do.

Thanks to those who reviewed

Disclaimer – I do not own WWE. Vincent Kennedy McMahon does.

Chapter 9 – Complications

Amy's POV

I sit in the waiting room with Matt and Gil.

No one talks.

Not even whispers.

There's no sound.

We're all waiting for the doctor to come out of the operating room.

We're all waiting for the results of Jeff's surgery.

A thousand thoughts run through my mind.

_Is he alright?_

_Will he be able to walk?_

_Will he be able to wrestle?_

_What will happen to our relationship?_

My thoughts are interrupted by someone approaching.

I look up; Jeff's doctor.

"How is he?" I ask rushed. I need to know.

He smiles at me. But not the smile I wanted. It's a sad smile.

"His spine is fine" The doctor starts and then stops. Nervously he says. "But there were a few complications".

My heart constricts in my chest.

I feel bile rise up my throat.

"What?" I manage to squeak.

"During the operation, he started to have some sort of spasm. One of the arteries in his back was severed as we lost control. He lost a lot of blood before we managed to clamp it. Due to the lack of blood, he's fallen into a coma. His breathing is erratic and so he's been put on a ventilator. He's also been put on a blood transfusion and IV's. You can see him but he won't be able to hear you".

"Thank you" Matt whispers and stands. So do i.

"Coming dad?" Matt asks. Voice barely a whisper.

"In a minute" Gil whispered.

Me and Matt head to Jeff's room.

I gasp.

The doctor said he was hooked up to a lot of things but…

I sit next to him and take his hand.

Matt sit's on the other side repeating my action.

I brush the hair out of his face with my other hand.

His face is so pale. Death like.

His hand is cold in mine. I brush my thumb over it. Trying to warm it.

"I love you so much Jeff. Please be ok" I whisper.

I look up and Matt gives me a weak smile which I reciprocate.

Matt's POV

Once again I'm sitting next to Jeff.

He's still. Not moving.

Hardly any sound in the room except that of the ventilator.

I hear Amy whisper and give her a weak smile when she looks up. She smiles back but like mine it's weak.

Weak. Like the ray of hope we share of Jeff getting better.

I hate to be pessimistic but. This is the third time in the past few months I've been at Jeff's bed side while he's been pale and still.

A tear rolls down my cheek.

Please Jeff. Get better.

Amy looks tired.

I tell her that she should get some rest.

She tells me that she wants to stay with Jeff.

I tell her that I'll call her if anything happens.

She nods and says goodbye to me and dad.

I whisper. "Please don't let me have to ring her. Please be ok Jeff"

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	10. A Broken Ray Of Hope

Disclaimer – I do not own WWE. Vincent Kennedy McMahon does.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

Chapter 10 – A Broken Ray Of Hope.

Amy's POV

I wake up in the morning feeling refreshed.

But then I remembered what happened.

I check my phone.

_3 missed calls_

I gasp. Wait. None of them are from Matt, or Gil. 

He's ok.

I take a shower, and then shove my clothes on.

I want to see Jeff. I hope he's gotten better.

I want to see his beautiful eyes again.

It takes me 10 minutes to get to the hospital.

I walk into Jeff's room to find no one there.

_They must have gone to get coffee_

I sit on the plastic chair next to Jeff's bedside and take his cold limp hand in mine. I stroke his multi coloured hair and pray that he wakes up.

I whisper comforting words both to him and myself.

But I'm not ready for what happens next.

Suddenly the beeping noise in the background quickens.

The beeping noise of Jeff's heart monitor.

A large siren is heard throughout the hospital.

A woman's voice is heard over the intercom.

_Room 26! Room 26! Code Blue! Code Blue!_

The beeping noise is suddenly replaced with a continuous noise.

The line on the monitor is flat.

Doctors and Nurses rush in.

I'm ushered out of the room; screaming Jeff's name.

The noise continues.

I hear the doctors yelling.

"Charge 200!"

"Clear!"

His body jerks.

"No response!"

I gasp; tears pouring down my face.

"250!"

"Clear!"

His body jerks again.

"Still nothing!"

"One more. Charging to 300!"

"Clear"

Another jerk.

The line still flat.

The noise continuing.

"I'm sorry doctor"

"Alright" The doctor says "I'll call it".

I scream.

My heart shatters with the next line from the doctor's mouth.

"Time of death. 6.32pm"

I scream; darkness consumes.

The last tiny ray of hope.

Shatters.

What do you think?

Please Review.

HardyGirl2K8


	11. Just a dream?

Disclaimer – I do not own WWE. Vincent Kennedy McMahon does.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

Chapter 11 – Just a dream?

I scream and shoot up in bed; sweat drenching my forehead.

_What the hell happened?_

I check the time on my clock.

_11.32am_

_What?_

_But wasn't it just?_

_And…and…Jeff?_

_Was it a dream?_

I check my phone.

_4 missed calls_

I gasp.

In the dream there were only 3.

I look.

_Vince_

_Mom_

_Mom_

_Matt_

I gasp again. Reading the word over and over.

_Matt_

I press speed dial 4.

The dial tone is heard.

I pray that Jeff is ok.

He picks up almost instantly; making me worry more.

"M…M…Matt" I stutter. Fearing the worse.

"Amy" He sounds relieved, but also like he's been crying.

My breath hitches in my throat.

Bile rises in my throat.

An un-easy feeling shows itself in the pit of my stomach.

"What's up" I manage "Is…Is…Jeff ok"

"Yeah" Matt replies. "I called to tell you that he's woken up".

I fall to the floor crying

"Amy?" Pause "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. That's just…that's great news. I'll be there in 10"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye"

I disconnect the call.

Tears pour down my face; happy tears.

"Thank god" I whisper "He's ok".

I collect myself and get changed.

Grabbing my handbag on the way out, I smile.

"Everything's gonna be ok" I whisper.

JNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNH

My car darts into the parking lot and I stop.

Quickly locking my car I race through the hospital to Jeff's room.

I arrive and am relieved to see Jeff smiling.

His bright green eyes full of life.

Unlike the dull ones I saw only a few days ago.

His complexion is brighter aswell.

His body no longer stationary.

I can't help but smile.

He notices me and gives me an award winning smile. "Hey Ames"

"Hey Jeffie" I reply walking over to his bed.

I smack him on the arm playfully. "You scared the hell out of me"

Matt and Gil laugh.

"It's not like I had a choice" Jeff replied.

I smile and we kiss.

I'm happy to have him back.

Matt makes a gurgling sound behind him.

I whip around and glare at him. "Shut up Matt".

He smiles as Gil pulls him out of the room saying something like 'Leave the two alone'.

I smile at Jeff and we kiss again.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you so much too"

"I love you Jeff"

"I love you so much Ames"

We kiss passionately and I smile beneath the kiss.

This is how things are supposed to be.

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	12. Surprise!

Disclaimer – I do not own WWE. Vincent Kennedy McMahon does.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

Chapter 12 – Surprise!

Jeff's POV

I smile as I finish putting the rest of my clothes on, ready to go to the New York Arena for my first RAW in a year. I hear footsteps behind me and spin around to face my lovely girlfriend, Amy.

"Hey you" She says kissing me.

I smile cheekily. "Hey yourself"

"You ready" She asks me.

"Totally" I reply, a huge grin on my face.

"Now remember, don't push yourself too hard" She says.

I laugh and reply in a kiddy voice "Yes mom"

She pushes me playfully and gives me an evil glare.

I smile cheekily again and we kiss.

"You guys ready!" Matt yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I yelled as me and Amy headed down the stairs.

"Right. Let's go" Matt said. "You psyched Jeff?"

"Yeah. Who are we facing tonight?" I asked.

"MNM" Matt replied as we got in the car.

I sighed. God, I hated them.

Soon after, we arrived at the arena and headed to Vince's office.

"Jeff!" He said enthusiastically as we entered.

"Afternoon Vince" I said.

"Jeff. Are you sure you want to return today?" He asked me.

"Positive sir" I replied.

"Alright. You guys better get ready then" He replied.

We nodded and left.

"And next we have the Number One Contenders Match for the WWE Tag Team Championships" King says.

'Paparazzi' plays and MNM come strolling out on their red carpet.

"What confuses me is that we still don't know who MNM are facing". JR says.

Suddenly, the titantron light up and a very familiar video starts playing with very familiar music.

The crowd begins to scream very loudly. JR and King are in shock.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this" King yells as Matt, Jeff and Lita make their way down the ramp.

"And their opponents. Weighing in at a combined weight of 593 pounds. Matt, Jeff and Lita. Team Xtreme!" Lillian announces.

Matt, Jeff and Lita enter the ring and pose on the turnbuckles. When they are done, Lita exits the ring and Jeff stands on the ring apron letting Matt start the match.

"Matt Hardy starting the match against Mercury. Jeff and Nitro on the ring apron. Melina and Lita, on the outside". JR says.

"I can't believe it. I'm in shock JR. Team Xtreme!" King replies.

"Nice hip lock over by Matt Hardy into an arm drag".

Matt then suplexes Mercury and gets him in a head lock. He then tags Jeff.

Jeff Irish whip's Mercury into the corner but Mercury pushes himself over Jeff and whips Jeff into the corner but Jeff turns it into a Whisper in the Wind. 

The crowd goes wild.

Jeff then raises his leg and throwing it backwards, flips himself over and lands his leg on Mercury's throat.

Jeff tags in Matt.

"This is what I like about the Hardyz. Ability to improvise and make quick tags. Keeps them both fresh and this is why they are 5 time WWE Tag Team champions". JR says.

"I agree JR" King replies.

Mercury manages to tag in Nitro and Nitro whips Matt into the corner but Matt turns it into a Moon Sault.

Matt then tags in Jeff while Jeff is on the turnbuckle allowing Jeff to hit Nitro with a missile drop kick.

Matt and Jeff then get on the turnbuckle and yelling to the crowd, perform Event Omega.

Jeff then pins Nitro for the 3 count.

Lita enters the ring as Mercury and Nitro exit, Melina trailing behind.

The three hug as King says "Looks like Team Xtreme is back for good!"

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	13. On Top Of The World

Disclaimer – I do not own WWE

Disclaimer – I do not own WWE. Vincent Kennedy McMahon does.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. I have done all I can for this story and I think it's time to let it end. Now you may all laugh at this but I thought that they deserved a nice ending.

Warning: Cheesiness and Fluff.

Chapter 13: On Top of the World.

"Matt Hardy hits a moonsault on Bradshaw!" JR yells, enthusiastically.

Matt blind tags Jeff and hits a running bulldog on Bradshaw while Jeff climbs the turnbuckle. Matt moves Bradshaw in the middle of the ring. Jeff throws up the guns and does a Swanton onto Bradshaw. Then Jeff hooks Bradshaw's leg.

"One! Two!" The crowd chants "Three!"

"Here are your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions! The Hardy Boyz!" Lillian announces and the crowd goes wild.

"And the Hardyz reign for a 6th time!" JR yells.

Lita enters the ring and shares a passionate kiss with Jeff while the crowd cheers.

Amy opens the door to her and Jeff's house, to see a trail of red roses leading to the living room where she sees Jeff on one knee; a small velvet box in his hand. Inside it, a silver ring shines; a large diamond in the middle.

"Amy Christine Dumas" Jeff says with a big smile on his face. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Jeff I will!" Amy yells and jumps into his open arms and they share a passionate kiss.

Jeff slips the ring on her finger and whispers. "I love you"

"I love you too" Amy whispers back and they kiss again.

Amy and Jeff are standing at the altar.

Amy is wearing a long flowing white dress with little roses on. Matt stands next to Jeff as the best man and both brothers are wearing black tuxes. Both sets of families sit behind them. Amy's two little cousins sit in pink dresses as the flower girls and Amy's sister is the bridesmaid, also in a pink dress. Jeff and Matt's father smiles as he watches his youngest son get married to the girl he loves.

"Do you, Jeffery Nero Hardy, take this woman, Amy Christine Dumas to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poor. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" The priest asks Jeff.

"I do" Jeff replies. A huge smile on his face.

"And do you. Amy Christine Dumas, take this man, Jeffery Nero Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poor. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" The priest asks Amy.

"I do" Amy replies.

"Then you may kiss the bride" The priest says, happily.

Jeff looks at his new wife lovingly and they kiss. Both families erupt in cheers and Amy throws the bouquet to the crowd.

"Here is your son" The doctor says handing the blue bundle to Amy.

"Have you thought of a name?" Matt asks; watching his new nephew with great joy.

Amy smiles at Jeff and replies. "Yeah". Then she smiles at Matt. "Matthew Alex Hardy"

"Seriously?!" Matt says; a huge smile on his face.

"Ye bro" Jeff replies smiling.

"Thanks you guys!" Matt says and they all hug.

Amy laughs and looks at the bundle in her arms. "See that crazy guy with the purple hair. That's your daddy. And see the goofy looking guy. That's your Uncle Matt".

"I'm not goofy" Matt says at the same time Jeff says. "Ye. I am a bit crazy".

Amy and Matt look at Jeff and they all burst out laughing.

"Bye my baby" Amy says as little Matt prepares to go to school for the first time.

"Bye Mommy" Little Matt replies as he gets into his Uncle Matt's car.

"He'll be fine" Matt says waving out the window.

The car pulls out and drives off.

Jeff looks at Amy. "He's right you know. Mattie will be fine".

"Yeah I know" Amy replies sighing. "I just can't help but worry. Ya know?"

"Yeah I know" Jeff replies.

"I love you" Amy says smiling at Jeff.

"I love you too" Jeff replies.

Amy and Jeff smile at each other and kiss.

What do you think for the final chapter?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


End file.
